Lego James Cameron's Avatar: The Video Game
This Game is based off the hit film Avatar. The game is set to be released in 2017 adding Avatar 2 and Avatar 3. There will be 12 levels for each film for film length reasons as Avatr goes for 3 hours and the other 2 films are expected to be the same length or even longer. The Sets are said to release in 2015 just before the release of the highly anticipated Sequal, Avatar 2 wich is expected to release in 2015 about the same time as the first wich was released in 2009. ---- Avatar Levels: Level 1: Exploring Pandora. Plot: Fly as Trudy and fire at enemies using Jake and the marine. Characters: Jake (Avatar), Trudy and marine on doorgun. Enemies: Banshees. Vehicles: Helicopter. Level 2: Pandora's Wildlife. Plot: Run away from the Thanator. Characters: Jake (Avatar), Norm (Avatar) and Grace (Avatar). Boss: Thanator (10 hearts) Level 3: Dancing in the Dark. Plot: Kill the viperwolves with the help of Neytiri. Then follow Neytiri to the home tree. Characters: Jake (Avatar) and Neytiri. Enemies: Viperwolves. Level 4: Training Begins. Plot: Begin your training by practising your archery. Characters: Jake (Avatar), Neytiri and Tsu'tey. Level 5: The new Link Room. Plot: Fly to the new link room. Characters: Trudy and Pilot. Enemies: Banshees. Vehicles: Helicopters. Level 6: Becoming part of the Matukan People. Plot: Climb to the top of the halejuala mountains and battle a Banshee. Characters: Jake (Avatar), Neytiri and Tsu'tey. Boss: Banshee (4 hearts). Level 7: First Flight. Plot: take your banshee for a ride. Get away from the Great Leonopteryx. Characters: Jake (Flying) and Neytiri (Flying). Boss: The Great Leonopteryx (6 hearts). Vehicles: Banshees. Level 8: Truck Terror. Plot: Attack the truck and stop it from destroying Pandora's forests. Return to the hometree avoiding falling trees. When you return Stu'tey and Neytiri will battle. Characters: Jake (Avatar), Neytiri, Grace (Avatar) and Tsu'tey. Boss: The RDA Truck (6 hearts) and Tsu'tey (6 hearts). Level 9: The war Begins. Plot: Attack the skypeople's helicopters as Neytiri and Tsu'tey while you make your way to the tree of souls. Characters: Neytiri and Tsu'tey. Boss: The boss helicopter (10 hearts). Enemies: Helicopters. Level 10: Break Out. Plot: Break out of the prison and get to the hellicarrier and dodge bullets that the security officer will fire at you. Characters: Jake (Wheelchair), Norm, Grace and Trudy. Boss: Security Officer (6 hearts). Level 11: Eywa Calls. Plot: Jake, Neytiri, Norm and Tsu'tey fight back. Eywa helps out and the thanator and the viperwolves help the Navi in a battle against the skypeople. Characters: Jake (Warrior), Neytiri (Warrior), Norm (Warrior) and Tsu'tey. Bosses: Skypeople in robot suits (6 hearts each). Enemies: Skypeople. Vehicles: Thanator and The Great Leonopteryx. Level 12: The war Ends. Plot: Jake and Neytiri battle the security officer. Characters: Jake (Warrior) and Neytiri (Warrior). Boss: Security Officer in robot Suit (16 hearts). Vehicles: Thanator. ---- Avatar 2 levels: ---- Avatar 3 Levels: ---- ---- The games hub is either the link room or the hometree. The character maker is either in the link beds or at the great Leonopteryx skull. The Main Characters: Jake (Avatar, Wheelchair, Flying or Warrior.) Neytiri (Spiritual, Flying or Warrior.) Norm (Human, Avatar or Warrior.) Grace (Human or Avatar.) Tsu'tey (Flying, Spiritual and Warrior.) Trudy (Pilot and Spiritual.) Security Officer (Robot Suit and Pilot.) Sets: Thanator: Minifigures: Jake Sully (Avatar) and the Thanator. Comes With: X3 trees, X3 rocks and a machine gun. Vicious Viperwolves: Minifigures: Jake Sully (Avatar), Neytiri and X6 Viperwolves. Comes with: Bow and Arrow and Flaming Spear. The Mountains: Minifigures: Jake (Wheelchair), Norm, Grace and Trudy. Comes With: X3 Mountains and a Door Gun. First Flight: Minifigures: Jake (Flying), Neytiri, X2 Banshees and The Great Leonopteryx. Comes With: X4 Trees. The Truck: Minifigures: Jake (Avatar) and Neytiri. Comes With: X4 trees, X2 bows and Arrows and the Truck. The war Begins: Minifigures: Neytiri (Warrior), Tsu'tey (Warrior), Trudy, Security Officer (Pilot) and Pilot. Comes with: X2 Helicopters and Giant Helicopter. The War Ends: Minifigures: Jake (Warrior), Neytiri (Warrior), Security Officer (Robot Suit) and Thanator. Comes With: Link Room, X4 Link Beds, X2 Machine Guns, Knife and Bow and Arrow. Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images